


Nowy Ja

by Anna_Nazabi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Nazabi/pseuds/Anna_Nazabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakaz wyjazdu z Rinem do Australii, odbija się na osobowości Haruki. Poszukując wyjścia z tej koszmarnej sytuacji odkrywa, że jego emocje są intensywniejsze niż dotychczas, a wiara we własną tożsamość zachwiana. Nanase odkrywa nowego siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nowy ja - Rozdział 1

Woda dotykała go w sposób erotyczny. To było jego ostatnie, naprawdę przemyślane spostrzeżenie. Siedział w klasie, wgapiając się w rozłożystą koronę drzewa, które przykleiło niesforny konar do szyby, zasłaniając nauczycielce jej upragnione słońce. Pani Yuki Yamata nosiła grube okulary i zbyt obszerne swetry. Uczyła angielskiego w letniej szkole do której uczęszczał. Jego rodzice, zawsze podchodzący do wszystkiego z luzem, tym razem zadziwili go swoim kategorycznym nie. Nie, nie pojedzie z Rinem do Australii. Nie, nie opuści kraju i na pewno nie będzie marnował swojej przyszłości na pływanie. Szóste miejsce na zawodach oznacza, że nie miał do tego talentu. Wybitność jednostki w danej dziedzinie, determinuje łatwość w osiąganiu przez nią celu, bez zbytniego wkładu pracy, morderczego treningu i systematyki. Słowem talent nie wymagał poświęceń.  
Wszystko kwitło w tym roku wyjątkowo wcześnie. Kwiaty i drzewa były w swojej najlepszej formie od lat. On w najgorszej, tak dla kontrastu. Rin pojechał na wakacje do Australii i miał wrócić w połowie lata, a Nanase uczęszczał do letniej szkoły, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że rodzice mieli rację. Nigdy wcześniej nie stawiano przed nim zakazów. Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedzieli mu, że nie może czegoś zrobić. A teraz nagle mają problem z jego wyjazdem z kraju i z wybraną przez niego drogą życiową? Matka, zwyczajowo uśmiechnięta i radosna, naraz uznała, że jej dziecko jest zbyt frywolne i źle się odżywia. Makrela była nagle nafaszerowana rtęcią i nie można jej jadać częściej niż dwa razy w tygodniu. Ojciec zawyrokował, że jeżeli Haruka Nanase chce w bardzo dalekiej przyszłości wyjechać do Australii, to powinien trochę lepiej poznać zwyczaje kulinarne Australijczyków i zacząć swoją edukację od konsumpcji krwistych steków. Czy to naprawdę byli jego rodzice?A może ktoś ich podmienił na tym ostatnim wyjeździe, na którym byli?  
\- Who are you? - pyta pani z angielskiego i ewidentnie na niego patrzy.  
\- Blue – odpowiada, a cała klasa wybucha śmiechem.  
Faktycznie, źle odpowiedział. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i oddał się kontemplacji tego konaru za oknem. Najchętniej oddałby się w objęcia oceanicznej fali, ale na to musi jeszcze trochę poczekać. Makoto obiecał, że się wybiorą jak będzie ładna pogoda. Ostatnio pogoda była kiepska. Sporo deszczu i wiatru. W pełni obrazowała stan jego duszy. Wczoraj kupił nowy kostium kąpielowy, uznając, że to poprawi mu humor, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Tęsknił za wodą, za jej imponującą potęgą. Za tym, jak przenikała każdą cząstkę w jego ciele, jak potrafiła wznieść go na wyżyny odczuć, o które nie podejrzewał własnego ciała. Pani przynudzała. Nie miał zdolności językowych. Rodzice chcieli, by poświęcił wakacje na zaglądnięcie w głąb siebie i znalezienie odpowiedzi na pytanie co dalej, przy okazji szlifując angielski. W jego przypadku nie chodziło o szlifowanie, a ostrzenie topora. Zdolności językowe miał tak imponujące, jak szanse ślimaka na wygranie w maratonie Nie miał również pomysłu na to, co dalej?Znaczy się miał, ale mu zabronili. A teraz kazali mu analizować siebie i jego pragnienia na nowo.  
Makoto pracował do późna i nie widywali się często. Pozostali członkowie klubu pływackiego wyjechali na wakacje. Z Rinem wprawdzie rozmawiał przez net, ale bardzo sporadycznie. Matsuoka najwyraźniej czuł się zraniony przez jego dezercję. Nie ważne, że został zmuszony do rezygnacji z planów na przyszłość przez podmienionych przez złego jina rodziców, Rin i tak był na niego definitywnie i bezsprzecznie wściekły. Zastanawiało go tylko, dlaczego Rinowi tak zależało, by pojechał z nim do Australii? Przecież jego przyjaciel nawet w wakacje był ciągle zajęty. To uczestnictwem w zawodach, to spotkaniami z próbującymi zwerbować go do swoich drużyn pływackich skautami. Mógł przebierać w ich propozycjach. Mógł spełnić swoje marzenia o pływaniu w najlepszej drużynie w Australii, a potem może i na całym świecie. Rin kochał pływanie, on kochał wodę. Taka była między nimi różnica. Rin kochał współzawodnictwo, on kochał dotyk wody na swoim ciele, kiedy pływał z szybkością wygranego. Im większa prędkość, tym doznanie było silniejsze. Krople spływające mu po karku, gdy wynurzał się z basenu przyprawiały go zawsze o dreszcze.

*******

\- Najlepszy orgazm w moim życiu – To był akurat Rei.  
Podrapał się za uchem, patrząc to w ekran monitora, to na błyszczącą się na jego talerzu sałatę z liśćmi szpinaku. Oliwa spływała po niej sowicie.  
\- Z kim? - spytał Reia.  
\- Z wodą.  
\- Aha.  
\- Kiedy wracasz? - Nabrał tej sałaty na widelec i starał się ją przełknąć bezboleśnie.  
\- Za kilka dni. Pomożesz w czyszczeniu basenu?  
\- Pomogę.  
I tak nie miał nic do roboty. Ojciec chciał z nim porozmawiać jak wrócił z kursu, ale chęci na rozmowę też nie miał. Wszedł do wanny napełnionej po brzegi wodą i wyszedł z niej dopiero wołany na posiłek. Jednak miał wrażenie, że matka celowo zmieniła porę serwowania kolacji na co najmniej godzinę wcześniej. Rodzice sabotowali jego symbiozę z żywiołem. Rin dla odmiany niweczył jego plany na spokojny wieczór.  
\- Jak twoje treningi?  
Nie miał zamiaru odpisywać. Jego treningi nie istnieją.  
\- Nanase wpierniczę ci. Wiem, że jesteś na necie, bo gadałem przed chwilą z Reiem.  
\- Nanase... Pokażę ci coś, czegoś nie widziałeś nigdy wcześniej...Nananse!!!  
Rin był wkurzający. Patrzył na pojawiające się na ekranie litery i wykrzykniki. Nie interesowało go, co Rin miał mu do pokazania.  
\- Za dwa dni wracam. Ponoć twoi rodzice są nadal zdeterminowani, by zmiażdżyć ci marzenia.  
\- Co chcesz mi pokazać?- A jednak był ciekawy, bo stukał pytanie na klawiaturze, przełykając z obrzydzeniem resztkę salaty i przetwarzając w myślach wcześniejsze zdanie - Za dwa dni wracam, za dwa dni wracam...za dwa dni wracam.  
\- Jak się urabia starszych. Popatrzysz na mistrza – odpowiedział Rin.  
Wprawdzie jeden skaut się znalazł, skuszony jego bezbłędnym pływaniem w relayu. Ale szóste miejsce nie zapewniło mu żadnej wejściówki do australijskiej drużyny. Bez pieniędzy i wsparcia ze strony rodziców, nie ma co liczyć na wyjazd.  
\- Załatwiłem ci pracę – I resztki sałaty, którą wypluł spektakularnie, pobrudziły monitor. To akurat był Rei. On zawsze wiedział, jak zmącić ostatki spokoju, który tlił mu się w duszy – Jako opiekunka do dziecka. Moja ciotka potrzebuje takowej na lato.  
\- Nie ma mowy.  
\- Nadajesz się, jesteś oazą spokoju.  
\- Już nie.  
\- Będziesz wyglądał pięknie pchając różowy wózek z Yoną i Yoite.  
\- Bliźniaki?  
\- Bliźniaki. Piękna harmonia rysów. Dwujajowe, ale podobieństwo dopracowane w każdym szczególe.  
\- To nie obraz.  
\- Obraz. Natura namalowała.  
*******

\- Where are you going? - pyta pani Yamata. - Tell us Haruki.  
\- Swimming.  
\- Wonderfull - Pani się cieszyła, że ładnie odpowiedział. W końcu jakieś postępy. Skoro Rin wracał, może udałoby mu się trochę pokonwersować z nim po angielsku. Rin dobrze mówił. Pamiętał ich wspólny wypad do Australii. To wspomnienie wciąż było w nim żywe. A najbardziej to fakt, że wylądowali w jednym łóżku. To, że chciał pływać na tamtym basenie, że chciał związać swoją przyszłość z Australią było wynikiem tego, co poczuł tamtej nocy. Matsuoka w stanie snu był dla niego bardziej erotyczny niż woda. To spostrzeżenie go wewnętrznie stłamsiło. Jego wewnętrzny chłopiec pragnął bliskości drugiego chłopca, a to oznaczało tylko jedno - kolejny problem.  
Za oknem znów widać było bawiący się z drzewami wiatr.Tego dnia akurat pogoda ich nie rozpieszczała.


	2. Nowy ja - Rozdział 2

Głowa go bolała i marzył o makreli. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał braku czegoś. Rodzice zrobili jednak coś pożytecznego. Swoim zakazem pozwolili mu wglądnąć w głąb siebie. Dali mu szansę na uzyskanie odrobiny tożsamości, której identyfikacji jego świadomość nie dopuszczała. Tęsknota była uczuciem dla niego nieidentyfikowalnym, nierozpoznawalnym i nieznanym. Pragnienia posiadania czegoś, czego nie może mieć, a w efekcie pragnienie realizacji marzeń, które zostały pogrzebane jednym kategorycznym nie, stały się wyraziste jak słońce o wschodzie. Nanase Haruka. Tak się nazywał. Nanase Haruka zidentyfikował, że ma obsesję na punkcie makreli. Że zje ją dzisiaj bez względu na zakaz. To była jego konspiracyjna wizja aktualnie trwającego dnia. Nieobecność rodziców w domu idealnie wpisywała się w jego plan. Matka poczuła by wprawdzie, że on przygotował sobie makrelę, ale kto powiedział, że on ją musi przyrządzić i obrobić w domu. W zamrażalce był jej zapas, który on aktualnie uszczuplił. Zabrał kilka przypraw i swój idealnie nadający się do tego garnek. Dzisiaj musiał się zadowolić gotowaną, bez rozmrożenia, z delikatnym ryzykiem niestrawności. Podniecenie rosło z każdą minutą. Dobrze, że matka Makoto była w domu. W innym wypadku musiałby się zadowolić kupną, a i fundusze mu się kończyły i słowem wolał sobie ją sam doprawić. Fartuszek pozostawił, coraz silniej dostrzegając niestosowność jego ubierania. Identyfikował już swoje pragnienie w kierunku Rina i nie chciał być z góry na przegranej pozycji. On też jest sporowcem, Japończykiem z męskim ego i siłą przywódczą. Powinien bardziej dbać o swój wizerunek i bardziej zabiegać o ludzi na których mu zależy. Usiadł z bezsilności przy stole, kładąc na nim pakunek. Czy to naprawdę było takie proste?Naprawdę wystarczyło, że otrzymał listę zakazów, a jego tożsamość stała się wyrazistsza. Zaczynała przebijać się przez skorupę obojętności, która jak się okazuje była tylko dziecięcą beztroską zmanierowanego jedynaka. Rin myślał o innych. Pomagał im motywować samych siebie, a on myślał tylko o erotycznym przenikaniu wodą. Makoto dzień w dzień przychodził motywować go do działania. Przychodził z uśmiechem na ustach podając mu dłoń i zmuszając by stawił czoła kolejnemu dniu. A on nawet nie zauważył, że Makoto chciał uczyć dzieci, że Makoto znalazł swoje pragnienie. A podczas zawodów nie zrozumiał, że Makoto chciał z nim naprawdę rywalizować. Ale nie chodziło mu tak naprawdę o wygraną i udowodnienie, kto jest lepszy, tylko o uwagę. Makoto chciał mu powiedzieć, że on nie poświęca otaczającym go ludziom uwagi, że tak naprawdę mu nie zależy i nie traktuje życia poważnie. Wstał i wyszedł w kierunku domu przyjaciela. Zacznie od makreli, a skończy na wyjeździe z Rinem do Australii.  
-  
-  
Wysoki, wysportowany mężczyzna, z dżokejką na puklach bujnych czerwonych włosów przemierzał lotnisko z jedną niewielką torbą na ramieniu. Siostra nie została poinformowana o jego przyjeździe, bo nie był w nastroju na jej rzewne przywitanie. Chciał w ciszy i spokoju zacząć od odwiedzeniu miejsca spoczynku jego ojca i opowiedzieć mu spokojnie o podjętych decyzjach. Wiele się działo w jego życiu, a teraz, kiedy poukładał wszystkie swoje sprawy, wybrał klub pływacki i co najważniejsze szkołę, mógł sobie pozwolić na tę chwilę wytchnienia. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie mógł sobie tak spokojnie, na resztę wakacji wrócić do domu. Oczywiście pozostawała kwestia treningów, ale nawet najlepszym należy się zasłużony odpoczynek. Wyszedł z terenu lotniska i od razu trafił na wolną taksówkę. Był wykończony lotem. Prawdę powiedziawszy źle znosił tę formę komunikacji. Wolał pociągi. W Australii poznał dziewczynę. Przyssała się do niego niczym pijawka, ale musiał przyznać, że była właścicielką niezwykle pięknych niebieskich oczu. Te oczy nostalgicznie przypominały mu o Haruce, tym bardziej, że tak właśnie dziewczyna miała na imię. Tęsknił za tą bandą amatorskich pływaków, którzy byli dla niego mimo wszystko wciąż bardzo ważni. Przyjaciele z dzieciństwa są chyba najbardziej cennym z obrazów na kartach jego własnej historii. Wspomnienia,kiedy pływają w relayu, tnąc wodę siłą nie swoich mięśni, a właśnie marzeń. Ojciec też śnił mu się zeszłej nocy i powiedział do niego trzy słowa.  
\- Żyj dla siebie.  
Chce żyć dla siebie, topiąc w końcu to marzenie o uczestnictwie w olimpiadzie. Nie chce iść walczyć o medal utopiony w marzeniu, które nie jest jego własne. A tak właśnie czuł, jak został sam w Australii. Komunikacja z Haruką przez internet, to też była męczarnia. Po kilkunastu minutach pisania, otrzymywał zwyczajowo odpowiedź w postaci YHM, TAK, ZGADZAM SIĘ albo NIE. Nanase nigdy nie był wylewny, ale jego internetowa, cybernetyczna wersja była tysiąckroć bardziej milcząca. A tęsknił za nim, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Najbardziej za nim tęsknił. Czasami to uczucie pragnienia, by go zobaczyć i usłyszeć jego głos, było niewyobrażalnie silne i bolesne. Nie mógł tego zrobić, bo rozmowa z Haruką przez internet w innej formie niż pisana, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie pasowała temu niebieskookiemu milczkowi. Jego telefony też nie były odbierane, pozostawały mu więc te monologi, którymi sypał przez net i życzliwe wklejanie mu niektórych wypowiedzi Haruki przez Reia, z którym jak się okazywało Nanase rozmawiał bardziej ochoczo. Nieraz pisał Reiowi, żeby zapytał Harukę o to, czy tamto. Wtedy przynajmniej otrzymywał konkretną odpowiedź. Jak pytał sam, kończyło się najczęściej na słynnym YHM. Och jaki on był cholernie wściekły na tego bękarta syreny, albo innej oceanicznej stwory, która łaskawie podrzuciła swoje dziecię na próg domu państwa Nanase, sama pozbywając się kłopotu. Kto by chciał mieć taki kłopot?No kto?Przerażające było, że akurat on sam. Nie chciał już myśleć, wolał skupić się na tych obrazach, które mijały za oknem. Gwar tego dnia był duży, zapewne za sprawą zbliżającego się festiwalu. Trafił z czasem, jak starodawna armata z kulą. Nigdy nie lubił takich imprez. Uświadamiały mu, że nie ma kogo objąć, wpatrując się w rozświetlone fajerwerkami niebo. Nie ma komu wetknąć języka w usta, by poczuć, że ciepło bijące z jego ciała coś znaczy dla drugiej istoty ludzkiej.


	3. Nowy ja - Rozdział 3

Haruka otwarł Rinowi drzwi. Właściwie to nie otworzył ich szeroko, tylko uchylił, wystawiając głowę i mrugając ze zdziwieniem oczami. A potem zatrzasnął mu je przed nosem. Czy tak się wita strudzonego wędrowca? Wprawdzie jego wędrówka ograniczyła się do przemierzania lotniska i wycieczki na grób ojca, ale przecież przyleciał z Australii, a Haruka zamykał mu właśnie drzwi przed nosem. Coś było nie tak. Zadzwonił znów, uparcie trzymając wciśnięty dzwonek.  
\- Haru. Nie otworzysz mi?  
\- Miałeś być za dwa dni. Przyjdź za dwa dni.  
Czy on żartował? Na szczęście doszedł do uszu Rina kobiecy głos i matka Haruki otwarła mu te cholerne drzwi.  
\- Wejdź Rin – powiedziała, obdarzając go łagodnym uśmiechem. Haruka po niej miał urodę. Nic dodać nic ująć.- Haru uciekł na górę, zapewne znajdziesz go w wannie.  
Szedł po schodach wolnym krokiem. Faktycznie był zmęczony, ale potrzeba zobaczenia tego bękarta syreny była tak silna, że nie mógł się oprzeć. Jego stopa stanęła na ostatnim stopniu, gdy zaatakowały go czyjeś usta. Wiedział czyje, ale to kompletnie nie potrafiło do niego dotrzeć. Czy Haru go właśnie całował? Hell no. Wolne żarty! Ale pocałunek był namiętny i Haru przyciskał już jego ciało do ściany. Torba spadła Rinowi z ramienia, które zostało zmiażdżone w silnym, bolesnym prawie uścisku. Nanase go całował, Nanase przyciskał jego ciało do ściany, a usta Haruki pochłaniały jego wargi, smakując wcale nie rybą, a jakąś sałatą. Rin musiał go siłą odepchnąć, bo po pierwsze nie rozumiał tej nagłej napaści, a po drugie Haru zaczął go nieświadomie przyduszać. Gdy wyswobodził się z tego ciasnego uścisku, będącego wynikiem niekontrolowanego ataku, mógł przyjrzeć się Haru dokładnie. Jego błękitne tęczówki drgały, a policzki były zaróżowione. Na pewno Haru był w fazie podniecenia. On dla odmiany w szoku, niezdolny, by się w ogóle odezwać.  
\- Haru co to do cholery było?- a jednak się odezwał.  
\- Chcę to robić – powiedział Haru, podczas gdy na twarz Rina wypełzał zatrważających rozmiarów rumieniec.  
\- Żartujesz? Prawda?  
\- Nie.  
\- Powiedz, że żartujesz.  
\- Nie.  
\- Haru. Powiedz, że żartujesz- naciskał, bo naprawdę chciał usłyszeć, że Haru robi sobie jaja.  
Stojący przed nim mężczyzna, będący jego przyjacielem, o pięknym kolorze oczu i rzeczywiście pięknej twarzy, chce by zrobili to. To? Czymkolwiek było, brzmiało jak TO. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, to Rin zapewne uznałby, że osoba przed nim proponuje mu seks. Ale nie Haru. On tak nie robił. Czy Haru w ogóle wiedział, co to seks? Całować potrafił, ale czy miał świadomość tego, co mówił? TO - Haru chciał robić TO.  
\- Czyli co? – spytał go cicho, poddańczym głosem. Nie miał sił nawet na głośniejszy ton. W całym swoim życiu nie był nigdy w stanie takiego szoku. Ale twarz Haruki była taka napięta, a dłonie już zaciśnięte w pięści.  
\- Nie podobam ci się?- spytał  
\- Haru- jęknął Rin.  
Przecież nie będą o tym rozmawiać na korytarzu. A, co jak rodzice Nanase podsłuchują. Poza tym Rin nigdy, przenigdy, ani w snach, ani w koszmarach, nie całował swojego przyjaciela. Nie myślał o nim w tych kategoriach. Pożądanie i miłość. To drugie owszem, ale w sferze uczuć rodzinnych, braterskich, nigdy takich. Nanase nigdy nie jawił mu się jako ktoś zdolny w ogóle do myślenia o kimś w romantycznym sensie. Nie, żeby miał go za osobę upośledzoną emocjonalnie...nie powinien kłamać, taka była prawda, Rin miał Haru za osobę upośledzoną emocjonalnie, w dodatku żyjącą w symbiozie z wodą. Nanase i seks. Nanase i zaborczość, Nanase i aktywność. Hell no. Rinowi już było słabo i zaczął się pocić. Przecież ten niezdolny do uczuć Nanase całował go tak, jak nikt wcześniej. Fakt, że chaotycznie i drapieżnie, ale zapewne, gdyby nie był w takim szoku, to by mu stanął. Czy Nanase naprawdę mówił poważnie? Jego oczy przenikały przez wszystkie myśli Rina. Miał wrażenie, że Haruka właśnie w nich czyta.  
\- To może jutro – powiedział Haruka wzruszając ramionami - Jesteś głodny? Chcesz sałatę? Chętnie ci oddam.  
Rin nie chciał sałaty, ani tym bardziej zostawać w tym domu nawet minuty dłużej. Płonął cały i z zażenowania i ze stresu i był właśnie miażdżony przez te piękne oczy i zwrócił uwagę na usta, które Nanse oblizał. Wraca do Australii. Odwrócił się na pięcie, porwał z podłogi torbę i zbiegł szybko po schodach. Na szczęście rodziców Nanase nie było w pobliżu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a będąc już na zewnątrz, ledwo łapał powietrze. To się nie działo. Rin wolałby już chyba kataklizm, jaki spotkał dinozaury. Nanase, to był prawdziwy dinozaur, skoro już jego myśli tak daleko w mezozoik zaszły. - Haruka Nanase, ostatni dinozaur.

 

Siostra opowiadała i opowiadała i nie kończyła, jakby miała zapisane w głowie wszystko, co chciała Rinowi powiedzieć i właśnie realizowała z zacięciem swój plan. Nie narzekał. Wszystko było lepsze niż zostanie sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Czy Nanase naprawdę chciał? Rin wiedział, że Haru jest dziwny, emocjonalnie inny niż wszyscy, egocentryczny, specyficzny i z mezozoiku. Ale tego nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał. Czy rodzice odbyli z nim kiedykolwiek tę rozmowę? Może Haruka dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma TEN narząd i że służy w efekcie również do seksu. Może Nanase nigdy nie miał erotycznych snów i nigdy nie zidentyfikował swoich potrzeb. A teraz nagle się w nim obudziły i...Czego Nanase się naoglądał na tym necie? Chociaż jak by się tak zastanowić, to Haruka nigdy nie był zainteresowany dziewczynami. Wokół niego sami półnadzy faceci, to mu się wszystko pomieszało. Haruka nie był przecież zszokowany, że musieli spać w Australii w jednym łóżku. W ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Czy Haru był...? Rin otrząsnął się jak pies z wody, co nie umknęło jego siostrze.  
\- Rin czy coś się stało?  
\- Nie, nic.  
\- Nie słuchałeś mnie. Co mówiłam?  
\- Nie słuchałem – przyznał, jego własne myśli były widać zbyt zaborcze.  
\- Idę spać. Jestem zmęczony.  
\- To zrozumiałe, przepraszam, że tak paplam.  
Pogładził ją po głowie.  
\- Cieszę się, że paplasz – powiedział – Jutro dokończysz. Wierzę, że masz jeszcze dużo do powiedzenia.

Rin opadł na łóżko, niezdolny do najmniejszego ruchu. Chciał spać i zapomnieć, ale obraz był wciąż żywy, a jego ciało pamiętało, jak Haruka go całował. Teraz dopiero jego własne wspomnienia tamtej chwili nadawały jej erotycznego charakteru. Przeturlał się po pościeli, nagle zyskując na to siły. Nanase Haruka miał piękne oczy. Nanase Haruka miał piękną twarz, ale to nadal był jego przyjaciel. Nanase Haruka był facetem , jak Rin, ale był też jego inspiracją i jego marzeniem. Czy mogło być tak, że Nanase Haruka był jego erotycznym pragnieniem? Rin znów się przeturlał po pościeli, mając potrzebę wgryźć się swoimi kłami w poduszkę. Nie mogło być! Więc dlaczego nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. Poziom jego zażenowania przewyższał możliwą do wytrzymania normę. Haruka był za to totalnie spokojny, gdy to się działo. Zacisnął sobie piąstki, by za chwilę powiedzieć Rinowi, że jutro. Co jutro do cholery? A raczej dziś, bo przecież było koło pierwszej. Nanase chyba nie miał zamiaru tego powtarzać? Wyraz twarzy Haruki, to jak oblizywał wargi, to jak jego usta miażdżyły go w pocałunku, to wszystko zapamiętał wyraziściej niż by chciał. Znów się przeturlał i zleciał z łóżka, co go ostatecznie otrzeźwiło, bo łózko było wysokie i prawie wyleciał mu ząb na przedzie.


	4. Nowy ja - Rozdział 4

\- What is a colour of this tree? - spytała pani z angielskiego.  
Haruka odwrócił twarz w jej kierunku.  
\- Brown – odpowiedział.  
Pani spytała klasę, czy Nanase ich zdaniem odpowiedział poprawnie. Pół klasy było na tak, drugie pół na nie.  
\- Why not? - spytała więc pani jedną połowę klasy, tę, która była na nie.  
\- Tree are green.  
Haruka miał to drzewo przed nosem, i owszem liście były zielone, ale pani pytała o drzewo. Drzewo składało się z pnia drzewa, gałęzi i liści. Pień drzewa też miał swoje składowe. Haruka pomyślał, że to było głupie pytanie.  
„Rin zróbmy to dzisiaj o szesnastej piętnaście, w moim pokoju, w którym nie będzie nikogo, prócz nas” - napisał w SMS-ie.  
Był dumny ze swojego SMS-a, bardzo konkretnego, jednoznacznego, Rin powinien zrozumieć.  
\- Do you like tree Nanase?- spytała pani.  
\- Yes – odpowiedział i poczerwieniał.  
A czy Rin chciał w ogóle to zrobić? I to z nim? Przecież nie pytał. Nanase poczerwieniał jak rak. Rzeczywiście, nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Myślał tylko o tym, co sam myśli. Czy to miało sens? Wyciągnął telefon i napisał kolejnego SMS-a.  
„Jak chcesz”  
Czy to było w porządku? Ten drugi sms? Nanase zaczął się zastanawiać.  
\- Why do you like tree Haruka?- spytała znów pani.  
„A jak chcesz, to napisz, dlaczego to lubisz?”  
O i wszystko było jasne. Rin powinien mieć pewność, czy chce zrobić z nim to, zanim to zrobi, żeby potem nie było niedopowiedzeń.

Rin siedział na kanapie i się pocił. Przychodziły kolejne SMS-y, a on pocił się coraz bardziej. Nanase ewidentnie chciał go zabić, taki był ukryty cel tych wiadomości. Z Nanase mogło być naprawdę rożnie. Czy TO, mogło się okazać w efekcie czym innym? Dlaczego Haruka uznał, że Rin lubi zagadki? Najbardziej podobał mu się pierwszy sms, w którym Haruka zaznaczył, że w pokoju będą sami. Oczywiście wyobraźnia podsunęła. Rinowi wizje, jak dobiera się do bękarta syreny, podczas gdy na fotelu siedzą rodzice Nanase, i na każdy jego ruch, albo potrząsają głową z aprobatą, lub się krzywią.  
„ A jak chcesz to napisz, dlaczego to lubisz?” Czym było to pytanie? Nad górną wargą Rina zebrał się pot. Przed oczami miał już nagiego Harukę, wypinającego tyłek. Rin nie był przecież w tej drużynie, nie lubił chłopców w ten sposób, przynajmniej nie wiedział, żeby lubił. Nie miał czasu, żeby myśleć o tych sprawach, a teraz Nanase go zmusił, w dodatku, w tak nieetyczny sposób. Czy Haruka był bardziej doświadczony, niż się Rinowi wydawało? Nie mogło być!  
„Dlaczego to lubisz?”  
Co miał odpowiedzieć?  
„Nie”  
Napisał Nie. Jedna odpowiedź na wszystkie te sms idealnie odzwierciedlała stan jego ducha.

Haruka odczytał SMS-a i zastygł z oczami wlepionymi w jego treść. „NIE”. Rin odpisał „NIE”. Nanase nie był przygotowany na odmowe. Był przekonany, że Rin odpisze, że chce i przy okazji wytłumaczy mu, dlaczego seks jest taki miły i przyjemny. Nanase miewał wytryski, ale czy seks był przyjemniejszy? Nie wiedział. Haruka przełknął i wstał. Wszyscy w klasie zwrócili na niego uwagę.  
\- What' s going on Nanase? - spytała pani.  
\- NIC- burknął praktycznie, nie siląc się, by odpowiedzieć po angielsku, po czym wyszedł z Sali. Było mu duszno i czuł pulsowanie w skroni. Przecież nie będzie płakał. Będzie? Uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w ścianę i syknął z bólu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego był taki wściekły, przecież nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. A teraz? Co działo się z nim teraz? Jego komórka wydała dźwięk, oznajmiający, że przyszedł kolejny sms. Nanase wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.  
„Nie dzisiaj” – napisał Rin.  
Nie dzisiaj, nie dzisiaj, nie dzisiaj – skronie wciąż pulsowały.  
„Robię to dzisiaj” – odpisał – „Z tobą lub bez ciebie”.

No i problem zrobił się poważny, bo Matsuoka sobie właśnie wyobraził Nanase na dworcu, jak się oddaje pierwszo lepszemu zboczeńcowi. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była druga trzydzieści. Miał w planach pójść z siostrą do centrum handlowego, ale najwyraźniej musiał je zmienić. Ubrał się w dres i prawie byłby się zabił, bo w tym całym pośpiechu zapomniał, że matka ma w domu wysoki próg. Odkąd wrócił z Australii, bytność jego przednich zębów w stanie nienaruszonym, zdawała się zagrożona. Doprowadzając do ładu swoją nadwyrężoną sztywność postawy, Rin westchnął, ruszając w kierunku domu przyjaciela, w myślach przekonując sam siebie, że robi dobrze. Nanase był jednak nienormalny. Dobrze podejrzewał, Haruka był nienormalny. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz pikantniejsze obrazy. Na szczęście szybko dotarł na miejsce, bo wizja Nanase z Reiem, nagle pojawiła mu się przed oczami. Rei mu akurat wyglądał na takiego, co lubił chłopców i to tych u góry.

Drzwi otwarł mu Nanse, który był wściekły i wyglądało na to, że dopiero co wszedł do domu. Na jednej stopie miał ubrany but, a na drugiej nie. A może Nanase właśnie wychodził? Rin przyjrzał się mu dokładnie, mrużąc powieki.  
\- Rin jestem zły, musisz iść. Jest za wcześnie, jeszcze mi złość nie przeszła.  
Ponieważ Nanase był zły, Rin właśnie nie zamierzał zostawiać go samego, nic z tych rzeczy. Podważał już jego poczytalność, Nanase potrzebował nadzoru. Rin westchnął i zamierzał od razu przejść do konkretów, a mianowicie wytłumaczyć to koszmarne nieporozumienie i dopiero potem ewentualnie zwiać.  
-Powiedz mi Haru, dlaczego tak nagle uznałeś, że to powinienem być ja? – zadał to jedno konkretne pytanie, które miało oświecić tego bękarta syreny i zadziałać jak kubeł zimnej wody.  
-Bo tak.  
-To nie jest żadna odpowiedź- stanął w rozkroku i objął się ramionami.  
Haru najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru tego analizować.  
-To jest moja odpowiedz i innej nie będzie – powiedział.  
Rin podniósł na niego wzrok, Haru miał wzburzoną twarz, a jego oczy błyszczały się przez nieśmiałe łzy. Matsuoka poczuł się słaby, dlaczego Nanase mu to robił? Dlaczego? Zrobił krok do przodu, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.  
-Haru, dla mnie to się dzieje za szybko, zrozum - Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłonąc, jak błękit oczu Nanase zmienił się praktycznie w granat, a może to jego wyobraźnia, słońce zakryły chmury, przez okna przedostawało się mniej światła.  
-Już ci mówiłem, zrobię to z tobą lub bez ciebie.  
-Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że to muszę być ja – zdenerwował się Rin.  
\- Kłamałem – burknął Haru, zdjął drugi but i zostawił Rina w korytarzu, sam udając się do pokoju. Przyjaciel poszedł za nim.  
\- Nie zapraszałem cię! – Nanase odwrócił się walecznie i wyglądał, jakby chciał Rinowi przywalić.  
\- Haru nie rób niczego głupiego, przejdziemy przez to razem, przecież sam  
mówiłeś, że jesteśmy drużyną.  
\- Teraz chcę, żebyśmy byli parą. A ty nie chcesz, więc proszę cię, żebyś wyszedł.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę – sam praktycznie na niego warknął - Powiedziałem, że to dla mnie za szybko, że nie wiem, czego chcę. Tylko tyle.  
\- To może w takim razie moglibyśmy... Nanase podszedł do Rina śmiało, zapominając, że był wściekły, właściwie to zapomniał, o wszystkim, co Rin mu powiedział, bo bez zażenowania jego dłonie wślizgnęły się pod gumkę spodni i Matsuoka poczuł, jak ciepłe dłonie błękitnookiego dotknęły jego pośladków.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – szepnął Rin i odsunął się od Nanase w desperacji.  
-Bardzo dobry – Haruka podszedł do przyjaciela w jeszcze większej desperacji, a potem klęknął i ku przerażeniu Rina, opuścił mu dłońmi spodnie. Haruka spojrzał na sterczącego penisa Rina, pod materiałem bawełnianych bokserek, a potem opuścił jeszcze te bokserki i wziął go w usta. Czerwono włosy poczuł ogień w podbrzuszu, a oddech niebezpiecznie mu przyspieszył. Nanase właśnie miał w ustach jego penisa, co było równie nierzeczywiste, jak nieporadne i niezrozumiałe. Rin westchnął i dotknął palcami włosów Nanase. Przylgnął też do niego całym ciałem, a głowę oparł o ścianę, praktycznie w nią uderzając. Tym razem poczuł wszystko, namiętność i słabość, strach i odwagę, chęć i brak chęci, gorąco i zimno. Gdy orgazm zbliżył się niebezpiecznie, wróciła Rinowi świadomość, ale Nanase nie pozwolił mu się wyrwać. Pokonany wytrysnął więc w jego usta, a Haruka przełknął wszystko i się uśmiechnął.  
\- Haru – powiedział cicho, a oddech wstającego z klęczek Nanse, musnął mu policzek.  
\- Teraz ja cię pocałuję, po mojemu.  
Haru przytaknął, ale stał nieruchomo. I Rin go pocałował, usta Nanase były miękkie i słone, a odpowiedz na pocałunek gorliwa. Teraz Haruka przylgnął do niego całym ciałem. Usta Nanse smakowały jego spermą, ale Rin został wchłonięty bez reszty przez emanujące od przyjaciela ciepło. Nanase miał pięknie wyrzeźbione ramiona, które oplotły Rina szczelnie i nie chciały puścić. Nigdy nie był całowany w ten sposób, nawet pierwszy pocałunek z Nanase wydawał mu się nagle tak szalenie nieśmiały, w porównaniu z tym, jak całowali się teraz. Żar sączył mu się każdym porem, zupełnie, jakby wcale nie miał wytrysku z minutę temu. Nanase zaborczo pochłaniał jego usta, a Rin poczuł, że znów robi się twardy. Nagle pocałunek się skończył, a Nanase odsunął się od niego.  
\- Czy to było dobre tempo? - spytał, patrząc na Rina przejrzystym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział i kaszlnął, otulając się dłońmi.  
\- Powtórzymy to?- spytał Nanase.  
\- Tak.  
\- I jesteśmy parą?  
Oczy Nanase wbiły się w niego i pozbawiły tchu, zupełnie, jakby były włócznią, przebijającą serce.  
\- Nie – powiedział Rin– Nie mogę się z nikim wiązać – chrząknął, by oczyścić gardło – Nie mogę się z tobą wiązać – uszczegółowił, podciągając na tyłek spodnie i walcząc z zażenowaniem.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo stracę twoją przyjaźń – powiedział nerwowo, bawiąc się wiszącymi sznurkami przy gumce spodni - Nie wierzę w twoje intencje, nie rozumiem ich i podważam dorosłą świadomość twoich decyzji. Nie ufam też twojej fascynacji, a nie stać mnie na taki cios, jak porzucenie, w dodatku przez ciebie.  
Nanase przetrawiał chwilę to, co usłyszał.  
\- Będę niańką – powiedział – Bliźniaków.  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy?  
\- Będę się uczył odpowiedzialności i dorosłości. Nie porzucania dzieci.  
Rin spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.  
\- Haru to nie ma związku.  
\- Przecież mówię, że cię nie porzucę. Jak to nie ma związku?  
\- Nanase – Matsuoka pogłaskał go po głowie – To było przyjemne – powiedział. Następnym razem ja spróbuję, ale teraz muszę iść, muszę iść, bo jestem w szoku.  
\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był w szoku – Nanase mu się przyglądał.  
Rin podniósł do góry dłonie, które silnie drżały.  
\- Widzisz? Haru potrzebuję przestrzeni.  
Nanase najwyraźniej czuł się usatysfakcjonowany wyjaśnieniem, bo uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, że w porządku.  
Gdy Rin wyszedł z pokoju, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zadzwonił do Reia.  
\- Co jest Haru?- w telefonie usłyszał głos pływaka atlety.  
\- Potrzebna mi pomoc, a ty mówiłeś, że lubisz chłopców.  
\- Rin nie poleci na takie gierki, jest na to za mądry.  
\- Czekam na ciebie – powiedział Nanase – I kup mi po drodze makrelę, smażoną z cebulą. I to nie będą gierki.  
W telefonie pojawiła się cisza.  
\- Jesteś pewny?- spytał po dłuższej chwili Rei.  
\- Muszę z kimś poćwiczyć i jestem strasznie twardy.  
\- Jak chcesz seksu ze mną, to nie będziesz jadł makreli. Wybacz, nie cierpię jej zapachu.  
\- To zjem po.  
\- Dlaczego ja się w ogóle na to godzę? Haru nie chcesz, by Rin był twoim pierwszym?  
\- Już był.  
W słuchawce znów zapanowała cisza.  
\- Haru nie bardzo rozumiem. Chcesz wzbudzić w nim zazdrość, mieć satysfakcjonujący seks, czy związek na stałe? Pogubiłem się, jaka tu jest moja rola.  
\- Chcę mieć to wszystko, co powiedziałeś.  
\- Haru, a ty byś chciał, żeby Rin był z tobą związany i miał poza tym ze mną satysfakcjonujący seks?  
Haru się zastanawiał, bo w telefonie pojawiła się dłuższa cisza.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu.  
\- To jak będziesz wiedział, to zadzwoń.


End file.
